


Eaten Up With Desire

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Severus is hungry, but not for breakfast.





	Eaten Up With Desire

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness" >' 2017 fest.   
> Day One prompt(s) used: This desire is eating me up…  
> Word Prompts: jam, jealous,  
> Pairing: Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
> Kink: Partially clothed sex
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Eaten Up With Desire

~

It was ridiculous. Severus glared at Potter, who seemed to be attempting to make him jealous of…a pot of strawberry jam?

As Severus watched, Potter licked a bit of jam off his finger before sticking the entire finger in his mouth and _sucking_. Severus’ trousers suddenly felt tight.

“Everything all right, Severus?” Minerva asked, sounding solicitous. 

“Perfectly fine,” Severus snapped, looking away from Potter’s moist and red, red mouth. 

“Good.” Minerva buttered her toast. “For a moment you looked quite hungry, but since we’re at breakfast, with all sorts of food at your disposal, that couldn’t possibly be.” She raised an eyebrow. 

“Indeed.” Severus huffed, looking down at his half-eaten plate of food. “I’m not hungry.” At least not for food. “If you’ll excuse me—”

“Of course.” As he stood and turned away, however, she added, “Have you had a chance to do your budget for the year? I need it by the end of today.”

“It’s the same as last year’s,” he said.

“Nevertheless, I need your formal request.” 

“Fine. I’ll bring it by later,” he said before stalking away. 

By the time he passed Potter’s seat at the Head Table, he was gone. Continuing on his way, Severus started toward his office. He was almost there when an arm appeared out of thin air, dragging him into an alcove. 

The hex on his lips died as Potter kissed him breathless. Growling, Severus spun him around, pressing him against the wall and ravaging his mouth. He tasted like strawberries and honey, and it was a while before Severus pulled away. 

When they broke for air, Harry panted, “I see you got my message at breakfast.” 

Severus scowled, even as he started undoing Potter’s robes. “ _Everyone_ got that message, even Minerva.” 

Potter laughed. “I doubt that. I suspect you were the only one really looking.” He grinned. “Although, if you’d like to punish me—”

“Insolent,” Severus murmured. “But you do deserve a bit of rough treatment. Turn around.” 

“Yes, sir.” Potter turned to face the wall. And when Severus flipped up the back of his robes to display his arse, he arched his back as if offering himself. 

Pulling Potter’s trousers and pants down, Severus probed at his hole, hissing when he found it already slick. “You prepared yourself for me?” 

“Yep.” Potter tossed a cheeky grin over his shoulder. “I figured we’d be in a hurry, as always, so I got myself ready.” 

“Why you—” Severus groaned, fumbling with his flies.

“Come on, Severus.” Potter wriggled his arse. “Show me how I made you feel this morning.” 

“How you made me feel?” Severus positioned himself, clasping Potter’s hips to hold him steady before sliding deep, startling a moan from Potter. “This is how I feel.” 

“Godric,” Potter whimpered, bracing himself against the wall as Severus moved in and out of him. “You feel amazing.” 

So did Potter, whose inner muscles clung to Severus’ cock as he thrust in and out. He sped up, grunting as he felt his balls draw up. “Are you…close?” he gasped. 

Potter nodded. “C…coming!” he choked out, and moment later his body was trembling as he painted the wall with his seed. 

Severus managed hold off until he was done, but the moment his body sagged, Severus sped up, seeking his own pleasure. After only a few more pushes, his orgasm surged over him, and with a low hiss, he spilled inside Potter, grinding his shuddering hips against him. 

“Mmm,” Potter hummed as Severus pulled out. “Now that’s what I call a proper mid-morning pick me up.” 

Severus snorted. “I’m getting too old for clandestine, partially clothed sex in alcoves.” 

Potter chuckled, and as he cleaned himself up and pulled up his trousers and pants, he said, “Then maybe next time we do it properly? As in, in a bed?” 

Severus went still. “You mean like a proper date?” 

“Why not?” Potter’s expression was intent. “As much fun as these…occasional one-offs have been, I’m a bit old for sex in alcoves, too. Not to mention Minerva will have our heads if she finds out we’ve been having sex where students could find us. Something tells me she’d take a dim view of her deputy head and DADA professor acting like the students we’re supposed to be overseeing.” 

“Indeed.” Severus nodded, trying to quell his urge to smile. “Reasonable. I’ll expect you in my quarters at seven this evening, Professor.” 

Potter grinned, inclining his head. “Very well, Professor. See you later.” 

Once Potter stepped out, Severus waited a few moments before emerging from the alcove. A spring in his step, he moved towards his office. Suddenly, the day seemed quite bright, budgets or no.

~


End file.
